1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquaculture ponds and systems and more particularly pertains to a new Modular Aquaculture System and Method of Use for providing a flexible cost effective system and method for producing aquaculture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aquaculture ponds and systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, aquaculture ponds and systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A wide range of aquaculture systems are known in the prior art including irrigation ditch and pond systems, cage systems, and indoor systems. Ditch and pond systems are not well suited to much of the available land mass because of climate related issues, such as extreme cold, lack of rainfall, and other issues. Cage systems are not suitable for areas that do not have large bodies of water to support the caged aquaculture. Indoor systems typically have significant problems with water quality, parasites, and waste dispersal. Additionally indoor systems typically require large amounts of water with high flow rates and have very high capital costs, limiting their commercial practicality in most instances.
In these respects, the Modular Aquaculture System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a flexible cost effective system and method for producing aquaculture.